


pick up the phone, lover boy

by ApocalypticNinja



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hannibal is smitten, I'm weak for Hannibal calling Will pet names so by god he's gonna do it, M/M, Murder Husbands, So is Will, Will Graham is a Cannibal, he is just absolutely in love okay, i wrote this in less than an hour, murder but make it spicy, not beta read we die like archival assistants, oh god I forgot to tag that Hannibal totally murders someone, since he decided to give Hannibal some lip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: "No matter where I am or what I am doing, I will always make time for you, Will." Hannibal had told him. Will glanced up at him through teary eyes, a small smile on his face. Hannibal brushed some curls off of Will's forehead before gently trailing kisses from his forehead down to the corner of his mouth. Will hid his face in the crook of Hannibal's neck and clung to him as if his life depended on it. Hannibal just held his trembling frame close once the sobs started up again.When Hannibal told Will that he would always be there for him, he did not expect for his phone to go off while he was holding a knife to someone's throat. Not that he was complaining, of course. He always had time for Will, no matter what he was doing.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 286





	pick up the phone, lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on TikTok post a video that Hannibal would stop mid-murder just to hear Will talk about whatever, and they also mentioned Will talking about the new brand of dog food he bought so..I took that idea and ran with it. For the life of me I do not remember the username, but if you happen to stumble across this, I will credit you for the idea! Also I apologize, I am not the best writer around, I just do it for fun in my free time! I'll leave it up to you to decide how many dogs they have.
> 
> also I am a stupid transmasc Will kinnie who is absolutely in love with Mads/Hannibal so. there's That. 
> 
> I'm not sure what type of warnings I should put here because I mean..Hannibal just Does His Thing but!
> 
> WARNING(s): Hannibal kills someone while Will talks about dog food on the phone. If there is anything you think I should add here, please let me know! :^)

The man struggled against his restraints, eyes bleary and brimmed with tears and blood as he attempted to back away. Each rapid breath he took felt like ice coating his lungs, and his fingers had begun to go numb behind his back. He frantically kicked his legs in a feign attempt to move backwards but only managed to trip over himself more than anything else. Hannibal took slow strides forward, the knife glistening in the setting sun. Hannibal didn't even know the man's name; he was hunting on their land and managed to get himself stuck in one of his own traps when Hannibal grew close. He was going to help the man, however...

_Hannibal heard the gunshot echo around the area. He paused, listening to see if he heard anything else follow it. It sounded rather..close. Too close for comfort. He thought they had been found; maybe someone from town had tipped the police on their temporary shelter. He foolishly thought no one would recognize them in the small town; the place could barely even be called that. It had a few run-down buildings (which Hannibal wasn't even sure was still in use), a gas station, a small store, and a post office. They got most of their produce from the Farmer's Market every Sunday, since the store was either overpriced or stocked with microwavable food and snacks that Will insisted on grabbing. For such a small area, Hannibal hated to admit they had lovely produce at the Market._

_The town was still a good forty five minute drive from where they were, so Hannibal figured he had time to scout the area to see what was going on. They had no neighbors around them for miles; they had empty fields surrounding them with a small patch of woods about ten minutes out. Will was in town and has been for the past hour, so he wanted to make sure Will had a chance to escape if need be- and Hannibal wouldn't be too far behind. Hannibal feared Jack had already got ahold of him..Or maybe Will was the one to notify the police. Maybe Will had grown tired of him. Hannibal pushed the thought aside as he threw on a coat. He hid his blade inside, but never let the handle out of his grip. It wasn't long before Hannibal had found a hunter, snared up in some sort of wire. His arms were trapped behind him, the wire wrapping tightly around his arms and torso multiple times. He was attempting to get to his feet, and Hannibal cocked his head to the side slightly. It was a pitiful sight, really. He was squirming around in the dirt, gun cast carelessly to the side, just out of his reach. He hadn't noticed Hannibal yet, but he was mumbling something to himself. He had a deep gash on his forehead and it looked like he had a few more wounds wearing him down. Sweat and blood clung to his face. How someone could get that injured from just a measly little trap, Hannibal had no idea. He must have been a real klutz. Hannibal almost wanted to leave him there, see if he could manage to get out of the mess he put himself in to as he turned to walk away._

_Almost._

_The man noticed Hannibal and let out a nervous laugh._

_"So uh, mind giving me a hand here?" He inquired._

_Hannibal didn't turn around, but looked over to his right and paused. His head was cocked enough where he wasn't able to see the man, just enough to let him know that he was listening._

_The man sighed, followed by an audible thump._

_"This your land?"_

_"No." Hannibal lied. He continued heading back towards their makeshift home._

_The man furrowed his brows, an idea forming. "Then why the hell are you here on _my_ property?" _

_Hannibal paused._

_"You deaf or something? Give me a hand or get the hell out of here!" The man growled._

_Hannibal wrapped his hand around his blade, slowly drawing it out. He was one for dramatics, after all. He didn't really notice until Will pointed it out- he only smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes in response._

_"Now, there was no need for that, was there?"_

_Hannibal turned around, the blade now by his side. The man felt his blood run cold at the sight._

_"Hey buddy, c'mon, it was just a joke," the man struggled to move back as Hannibal grew closer, "I-I was just worried, is all. See, I was just trying to get out of here before-"_

_The man let out a scream as Hannibal plunged the knife into him. He kicked Hannibal as hard as he could before squirming backwards. Hannibal staggered, glaring as the man struggled and screamed for help._

Hannibal sneered and grabbed his knife once more, listening to the man howl as he was ripped from his abdomen. He begun to plead for Hannibal to let him go, he wouldn't tell the police, he would never see the man again..Nothing he hasn't heard before. His pleas were cut off when the knife stuck him again, and a choked sob left his lips. He raised the knife once more, ready to end their little game, but a familiar tone reached his ears. Will's ringtone, his favorite song, seemed to break the silence, a look of relief and worry reaching the other man's eyes. A malicious grin that reached Hannibal's eyes painted his face. "Give me one second, please. We can get back to this," he gestured towards the man and the bloody mess on the ground with the knife dangling from his fingertips, "in a moment." He didn't even walk away, just started a slow stride around him. The man starts _whimpering_ as his eyes squeeze shut. Hannibal keeps his gaze locked on the pathetic hunter on the ground as he picked up the phone. "Hello, my love. How are you?"

Will's voice was laced with joy as he started talking. 

"Good! Good...How are you?" Hannibal heard some frantic rustling in the background followed by muffled barks, and Will trying to quietly shush the dogs. He raised a brow and twirled the knife in his fingers. The hunter's eyes locked on the knife, following Hannibal's every move. He didn't get closer, nor back away. He just kept an agonizingly slow pace, circling around him. 

Will was attempting to balance far too many dog bowls in his arms as he walked through the room. He found a couple strays on the drive home, so he figured he could at least give them a bath and a meal. He was sure they couldn't keep them, but they were just so skinny. He knew Hannibal would make a comment about already having dogs, but Will had a retort already prepared. He wasn't expecting Hannibal to be gone by the time he got back home. 

"I'm doing perfectly fine, my dear Will. However, it appears we had a rodent problem, so I decided to take care of it while you were out. I was hoping to have dinner prepared before you return." 

The groceries sat undisturbed on the counter as he attempted to balance the bowls in his grip while setting some down onto the floor. Will narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular. 

"You know the dogs could have chased it off, right? It's not...not their first time dealing with rats. Mind telling me where you ran off to this time?" Will knew Hannibal had been restless these past few days, itching for a hunt. But they had agreed to lay low, keep unwanted attention off their radar. 

Hannibal hummed in response. "I am afraid this one in particular had escaped from their grasp. Give me some time, and I will return with dinner soon." 

Will closed his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"Hannibal Lecter." 

"Oh, full name. Whatever did I do now, my love?" There was a teasing lilt to his tone. Will could practically see his smirk through the phone. 

"Hannibal, we're supposed to be laying low!" 

"Yes, and you weren't supposed to bring home anymore dogs, my love." Will huffed, knowing he was caught..Though he didn't understand how. 

Hannibal wasn't planning to harm the hunter while he was on the phone with Will. He unconsciously had an agreement in his head. When Will wanted him, he would give him his undivided attention, no matter what he was doing. Everything else can wait. 

"We got off track, dear Will. Tell me, what is it that you called me for?" There was no malice behind his words, Will knew. Now he felt slightly foolish knowing that Hannibal was on a hunt, but he was beyond excited to tell him. He knew if the situation was dire enough, Hannibal would hang up..He hoped, anyway. 

"Well..It's uh. Not too important," Will began, but Hannibal was quick to cut him off. "Everything you say to me is important, no matter what it is about. Even if it was to tell me about a bird you saw on the drive home." 

Will smiled and shook his head. Once all the dogs had been fed, he made his way to the kitchen to put away the groceries. "It's..uh..Well..I picked up a new brand of dog food- and some ingredients to make our own. I haven't seen this brand before, but..it seems better than the last." He paused, chewing on his lip before he spoke again. "And I have a surprise for you"

"We can make our own tonight, if you wish. It is getting quite late however," Hannibal noticed the hunter managed to free one of his arms and was attempting to grab to his gun. He didn't falter as he slowly walked up and stomped on the man's wrist until he heard a sharp _crack_ before kicking the gun away. He shoved the man onto his back once more, placing a finger on his lips to silence him before he held the knife to the man's throat, a silent threat to remind him to stay quiet, "so if you would like the dogs to stay somewhere comfortable, perhaps we can fix up a guest bedroom for them." 

Before Will knew it, he started stimming, and Hannibal could tell by the way Will suddenly went quiet. 

"I'll see you soon, my love." 

As soon as Hannibal hung up the phone, he was quick to kill the hunter. He had wasted enough time, and he had managed to make Hannibal upset with the way he was acting for the short amount of time he was on the phone. How he was going to get the body back quickly, he had no idea. 

He didn't expect to see Will driving up in their beat-up truck, some tarps laid out in the cargo bed and a dog sitting in the passenger seat.

"She insisted on coming with" Will mentioned as he climbed out of the truck. The dog in question barked happily and wagged her tail from the truck. 

"And what is her name?" Hannibal grabbed the man's torso as Will grabbed his legs. 

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking something like Nico?" Together they put the hunter in the bed of the truck, this time Hannibal taking the wheel for the short drive home. 

"Hm." 

Will opened his mouth to say something, but flushed at the way Hannibal was looking at him. 

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping your eyes on the road, Doctor Lecter?" 

Hannibal let out a breathy laugh and turned his attention out to the field in front of them. 

"I don't see a road anywhere, my dear Will. Nothing but dried up crops in a field, and a set of woods behind us. Are you seeing things, Will Graham-Lecter?" 

Will laughed and shook his head. "I feel like you're just making an excuse to use my full name." 

"Perhaps"

Will began petting the dog and giving her head small kisses. 

"You know, at first I could barely tell it was you driving the truck," Will felt a small surge of panic but didn't let it show; had they been found after all? "I couldn't see your head overtop the steering wheel. If it wasn't for the dog, I would have never known." 

_Oh_

"You're such a stickler for people being rude, and yet you comment on my height like that? I'm not even that short!" Will huffed 

Hannibal smiled and parked the truck, the dog happily following him out. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she flopped over and demanded belly rubs from Hannibal. Hannibal spoke without even thinking about it. 

"I do not want to get blood on you. Will gave you a bath, and you're already getting dirty"

They made they way around to the back of the truck, ready to prepare dinner for the evening. A few more dogs decided to join them outside, curiously sniffing both Hannibal and what the pair were carrying. Hannibal knew they did it just to make their lives more difficult, but Will only rolled his eyes.

Hannibal didn't mind the dogs, as he knew they made Will happy. He didn't want to admit it, but he did get jealous from time to time. Jealous of a dog..Hannibal never thought he would find himself in that situation. It was all rather domestic. 

He drew the line at letting them sleep on the bed with them, though. But if one or two managed to worm their way into the bedroom in the middle of the night, well, Hannibal wasn't going to be rude and kick them out. He would just hold Will a little closer, a little tighter, and press a soft kiss to his forehead before scratching the dog's head fondly.


End file.
